Nothing But Trouble
by Iloveedwardcullen1988
Summary: Alice has a vision two months after Edward and Bella's wedding that changes their lives forever.
1. The wedding and vision

As the wedding went on I felt my heart flutter, I began to feel nervous. I couldn't take the pressure much longer it was driving me insane. I began to walk down the aisle, everyone was staring at me, but it didn't matter once my eyes were set on my Edward. He would be mine in less than an hour. I didn't even care if he kept his promise tonight, just as long as I was his and he was mine. When we reached the alter I could feel Charlie's grip tighten around my arm.

"Dad, you need to let go of my arm now." He looked up at me and smiled, but I could see the pain in his eyes. He didn't want to let me go.

"Bella are you sure this is the man you want to marry? Do you have to marry him now?" he had asked with a few tears streaming down his face.

"Yes dad, I am sure I want to marry him. And yes I want to marry him now!"

"Bells, why can't you wait another year or two. I wish your mother and would have wait a couple of years."

"What are you saying that you regret being married to mom and having me?"

"You know that's not what I mean."

"Dad, Please let go of me. Edward has been waiting patiently for the past couple of minutes. I don't know how much longer he can wait." I said as I was staring at Edward.

"Okay Bella, just remember to come back and visit me as much as possible."

"I will dad." I gave Charlie a smile and walked towards Edward.

"I love you." Edward whispered

"I love you too."

My nerves had finally calmed down. I was smiling though out the whole thing.

"I now present Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen." Emmett said excitedly.

"Edward?"

"Yes?"

"Are we _really_ married?"

"Yes we are my love?"

Edward was chuckling at my question. I just shook my head and proceeded to greet our guests.

Four hours later

Everyone had left, even Edwards family. Carlisle and Esme stayed close enough, so if Edward did hurt me he would be there to tend to me.

"Edward, are we really going to try tonight?"

"If that's what you really want. A promise is a promise. I don't plan on breaking any promises I make to you."

"Well that's good to know. I love you Edward. I need a human moment."

"Certainly, take you time."

I went in to the bathroom and barely managed to get out of my wedding dress. On the counter, by the sink, I saw a white box with a note on it. The note read:

_I thought Edward would like to see you in this._

_Have fun,_

Alice

I couldn't help, but to laugh at her note. I opened the box and it was lingerie in sapphire blue. I slipped it on carefully and looked my self over in the mirror. I noticed that I was blushing and realized that I was nervous. I turned the cold water on and got my hands wet. I put my wet and ice-cold hands on my face hoping that would calm me. I got up the courage to walk out of the bathroom. I looked over at the bed and seen that Edward was already in his boxers. He was lying there with my favorite crooked smile.

"Bella, my love, are you ready?"

I gulped out "Yes."

The next morning

"Bella, love, it is time to get up. You must get something to eat."

"Why, I am not hungry right now. I just want to stay here in bed with you."

"I suppose it will not hurt for a few more minutes."

"Okay" I said as I wormed myself closer to him. I enjoyed feeling his cool embrace on my over heated skin. Before I knew it I was at the kitchen table with a plate of pancakes and a glass of orange juice in front of me. I look up at Edward and just shook my head.

"You need to eat." Edward said with narrow eyes daring me to object.

"I guess your right. When does your family get back?"

"In a couple of hours."

I knew Alice would want to hear all about last night in detail, but I wasn't sure if I wanted to share every little waking detail with her. She probably already had seen it in her head. Rosalie was slowly starting to talk to me, but I didn't think she would want to hear about it.

"Bella!" Alice hollered out.

"Hi Alice." I replied waiting for the question I was dreading.

"Did you try last night" she said winking at me

"Alice, do I have to tell you? You already know."

"She may know Bella, but I don't." Rosalie whispered into my ear, startling me.

"Oh, Rose. I didn't think you would want to know."

"Well I do." She said pouting her lips.

"Okay, we did try and no he didn't hurt me. Well he did but that was unavoidable. That is all I am going to say on that subject." I turned and walked away.

Two months later

My life was going just as I hoped it would. I couldn't be happier. I was glad that I picked Edward over Jacob. I just wished Jacob and I could still be friends.

"Bella!" Alice interrupted my train of thought.

"What Alice?" I said, annoyed.

"Get dressed, I am take you shopping."

"Alice, I…"

"I don't want to hear it. I have something exciting to tell you, but I don't want anyone else to hear it." she interrupted once again.

"Fine." I huffed. I threw on my favorite pair of jeans and a blue blouse. I wore my old tattered tennis shoes.

When we got in the car, Alice just looked at me and shook her head. She tried to start up a conversation, but I refused to talk to her. Before I knew it we had reached the mall in Seattle. Alice shut the car off and turned to me. I looked at her. We started at each other for a long moment before either of us spoke.

"What did you want to tell me, Alice?" I saw the excitement flowing in her topaz eyes.

"Well, Carlisle was wrong." She smirked. I was confused. I didn't know what she was talking about.

"Alice, you may be able to see the future, but I can't. What are you talking about?"

"Well, Bella, your pregnant."

"That's not possible."

"Bella, I saw it. You and Edward are going to have triplets! Your two months along."

"Your visions aren't always accurate, though."

"I know this one is true."

"We have to go home so I can talk to Carlisle, before I say anything to Edward."

"Well how are you going to do that when Edward can hear you?"

"You're going to have to take him out hunting. He needs to go anyways."

"Okay, but Bella I want to go shopping."

"Not today, we'll go tomorrow after everything is figured out. I promise."

We drove back home and I tried to act normal around Edward the best I could. I told him that he should go hunting with is siblings, because he was long over due. He agreed to go. He kissed me goodbye and told me that he would be back soon. As soon as they left and I knew they were out of hearing range I ran up stairs to Carlisle's office door.

"Come in" Carlisle said before I could even knock.

"Carlisle, I need to talk to you about something."

"Go ahead."

"Well, Alice, had a vision and she said I was pregnant and that I was two months along. She had also said they were Edward's."

"Bella, excuse me for saying this, but did you cheat on Edward?"

"No I would never. Edward was my first and he will be my last."

"Okay, maybe Alice is mistaken. Her visions are not always right."

"I know, but she says this one is different and that she knows it is true."

"Well do mind if I feel your stomach, Bella?"

"Not at all."

Carlisle felt my stomach many times and asked me a bunch of questions.

"Well you are pregnant, that's for sure."

"Alice told me they were triplets. I haven't told Edward yet, I want you to be close by when I do."

"Are you afraid he's going to hurt you?"

"No, that's not it. I just don't think he's going to believe it."

"Well, if he doesn't believe it then have him come talk to me."

"Okay, will do."

I went straight to Edward's room. I paced back and fourth, trying to figure out how to tell him. _Should I tell him right away? Or should I act normal and lead up to that? Maybe I shouldn't tell him at all, until he notices. No that wouldn't work, because I am suppose to become a vampire next week and he'll wonder why I want to give him time before he changes me._

I realized that Edward was sitting on the bed, just watching me. I was so glad he couldn't read my mind.

"Edward, we need to talk."

"Yes, love?" He looked worried and like he thought I would run away screaming.

"Edward, Alice told me that I am two months pregnant and that we are having triplets."

"That's not possible, Bella, unless you cheated. But I know you wouldn't. So Alice's vision is wrong."

"No, its not I talked to Carlisle. He said I was very much pregnant."

Authour's note: Review now please


	2. Chapter 2

"Bella, I want you to go and see a gynecologist just to makes sure." I was still expecting a completely different response than the one I received. Edward seemed very calm, but I could see in his eyes that he was everything but calm.

"Okay Edward, if you want me to go and see a gynecologist I will."

"Why don't you take a bath and then get ready. I will take you in a little bit."

I just nodded my head. I thought a bath would be just what I need to calm down.

Edward's Point of View

I tried my best to stay calm for Bella's sake, but I couldn't hide it from my eyes and I knew she would she it. I had doubts, but it wasn't about her being pregnant, it was about the babies being mine. I figured I wouldn't say anything about it to Bella, because she would be upset and angry. I needed to go talk to Carlisle and Alice, but I wanted to be away from Bella when I did.

"Bella, I want you to go and see a gynecologist just to make sure." I knew Carlisle was probably right, but I needed to hear from someone else besides family that she is pregnant.

"Okay Edward, if you want me to go and see a gynecologist I will." I was surprised she actually agreed to go. I thought she would argue and put up a massive fight. Now I just have to figure out how to get away to go talk Carlisle and Alice.

"Why don't you take a bath and then get ready. I will take you in a little bit."

She nodded and disappeared into the bathroom. I ran to Alice's room an knocked on her door.

"Come in, Edward." She replied

"Alice, are you sure that Bella is pregnant with_ my_ babies?"

"Yes, Bella would never cheat on you. You are the only one she wants to be with."

"I thought I knew that, but I am unable to help her conceive children."

"Carlisle is researching to see how it is possible."

"Well I am going to go and talk to Carlisle."

I ran out of her room and went straight to Carlisle's office and just walked in. He was reading something out of his old-bind books. When he realized that I was in the room with him, he closed the book and looked up.

"I think I have figure out how you got Bella pregnant. You had sperm stored in your vas deferens and even though you are a vampire that has stayed there and has had time to transform into vampire sperm. When you and Bella became sexually active with one another, the sperm mixed with Bella bodily fluids. I think you know the rest."

I was shocked, but now it makes sense. I heard a little knock on the door and realized that it was Bella.

Bella's Point of View

I sat in the steaming water that was in the bathtub. _How could Edward not believe that the babies were his? He knows that I would never cheat on him._ I started to cry, because the thought of Edward doubting me hurt in so many ways. After an hour, the bath water became cold. So I got out and dried off and got dressed. I put on my denim skirt that falls just below my knees and a light blue tank top. I slipped on a pair of flip-flops and headed toward Carlisle's office. I figured he would want to talk to him about this.

"Come in Bella." Carlisle said

"Oh Bella, I am so sorry for not believing you. I should have listened to you and then we both should have come and talked to Carlisle."

"Edward, its fine really, but do I still have to go to the gynecologist?"

"Yes my love, I want this to be as normal as it can be."

"Okay. I think we should leave now and get this over with."

"Okay Bella" Edward laughed.

The ride there was quiet. I wished that I could hear what he was thinking. When we got there Edward helped me out of the car and held my hand.

"There is nothing to be worried about, love."

"Why can't Carlisle be the one to deliver the babies?"

"Bella, please just do this for me."

"Fine." I hissed. Edward knew I was mad, but he didn't care. We went in for the check up that Edward wanted. I found out that my due date was April 13th.

Authour's note: do you like it so far, please let me know.


End file.
